nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Right by My Side
|writer = Onika Maraj, Warren Felder, Andrew Wansel, Ester DeanRap-Up.com || Ester Dean: 'Right by My Side' was written about Chris Brown and Rihanna |producer = Oak, Pop |Single = March 27, 2012 |Video = May 16, 2012 |Prev = Roman Reloaded |PrevPromo = 1 |Next = Take It to the Head }} "Right by My Side" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her sophomore studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, which features guest vocals from Chris Brown. It serves as the second single from the album, and first urban single. It was written by Minaj, Warren Felder, Andrew Wansel, and Ester Dean, and was produced by Oak, and Pop. Minaj tweeted a link to the song on March 20, 2012, instead of a proper release. It was officially released as the second single at U.S. Rhythmic and Urban radio on March 27, 2012. A music video was filmed for the song on April 28 to April 29, and premiered on May 16, 2012 at 6:56 pm EST on BET, FUSE, MTV Jams, MTV Hits, and mtvU. The single didn't match the success of "Starships", however became a US R&B/Hip-Hop Songs hit, charting within in the top 40. Background The song leaked into the Internet on March 20, 2012. Nicki tweeted a link to listen the song on the same day.Twitter: LISTEN HERE!!! #RightByMySide ft. Chris Brown http://mypinkfriday.com/news/67121 Retrieved September 27, 2012. Minaj talked about the song with Ryan Seacrest, on April 5http://ryan.kiisfm.com/pages/ryansrecap.html?feed=152739&article=10002824#ixzz1rDzv9dcC, saying: Artwork The single does not have an official cover due to it being only a radio single. It does however have a promotional single cover. The cover was featured on the promotional CD single of the song which was released at a special event for promotional purposes for Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Nicki Minaj ft Chris Brown Right By My Side promo CD single Universal Republic Retrieved September 27, 2012. The promotional CD was the only label-authorized/distributed physical singles for the song. The cover is made using the same photo as the album cover. Music Video Background A fan asked Minaj, on April 5, what will be the next video to be shoot which she asked "Right by My Side."Twitter: Right by my side > RT @Down_SouthBarb: @NICKIMINAJ What's the next video that will be shot? #NickiNewAlbum Retrieved September 27, 2012. More fans asked when the video will be shoot and she just give hints that it will be filmed on April. The video started shooting on April 28''Twitter:'' [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/196082924603441152 Shooting it tomorrow!!! :) ----> RT @imExplictedHD: @NICKIMINAJ Is there a possiblity aVideo for right by my side !!!!] Retrieved September 27, 2012. and ended on April 29.Twitter: And the 'right by my side' video shoot has come to an end... :) Retrieved September 27, 2012. Two days before the video premiere, Nicki upload a still of her video.Twitter: Right by my side - #RBMSvideo http://lockerz.com/s/208982343 Retrieved September 28, 2012. The image shows she hugging Chris Brown. The video premiered on May 16 on BET, FUSE, MTV Jams, MTV Hits, and mtvU, at 6:56 pm EST and was uploaded at Vevo at 7:00 pm.Twitter: The #RightByMySideVideo premieres tomorrow, May 16th on BET, FUSE, MTV Jams, MTV Hits, and mtvU, @ 6:56pm EST! Vevo @ 7pm Retrieved September 27, 2012. The video was directed by Benny Boom. Minaj commented that the video is her favorite video of all the video that she has shoot on her career.Twitter: What I just shot 4 RightByMySide 4 sure > RT @SineadMaraj_LK: @NICKIMINAJ #tellmeNicki wat has been ur fav video thruout ur career? Retrieved September 27, 2012. Stills Right_by_My_Side_still_1.png Right_by_My_Side_still_2.png Right_by_My_Side_still_3.png Right_by_My_Side_still_4.png Right_by_My_Side_still_5.png Right_by_My_Side_still_6.png Right_by_My_Side_still_7.png Right_by_My_Side_still_8.png Right_by_My_Side_still_9.png Live performance Minaj performed "Right by My Side" live for the first time on April 3, 2012 on 106 & Park, along with "Beez in the Trap", "Roman Reloaded", "HOV Lane", "I Am Your Leader", "Champion", and "Fire Burns". She made a surprise performance of the song at the Nokia Lumia 900 launch event in Times Square on April 6, 2012, along with "Starships" and "Super Bass". Nicki also performed this song on The Today Show, on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, as a mashup with Starships, and at Wango Tango. It was also performed by Minaj on her Pink Friday Tour. Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Mixed at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA Personnel: *Writers: O Maraj, A. Wansel, W. Felder, E. Dean, J. Roberts, R. Colson *Producers: PopWansel and Oakwud *Co producers: Flippa123 and JProof *Recorded by: Trevor Muzzy & Ariel Chobaz *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Jon Sher *Production Coordination by: Donnie Meadows & Tanisha Broadwater The credits for "Right by My Side" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Release history Lyrics Explicit version It all comes down to this I miss your morning kiss I won't lie, I'm feeling it You're gone now, and I'm missing it I'm so dumb, I must admit It's too much, to hold it in I can't say no more than this I just hope your heart hear me now Gotta let you know, how I'm feeling You own my heart, he just renting Don't turn away, pay attention I'm pouring out my heart, oh boy I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin', if you're not by my side Ohhhhhh Let's meet at our favorite spot You know the one, right around the block From the nice place that you love to shop Can you get away? Girl just sit down, let's talk it out One on one, without a crowd I wanna hold your hand, make ya laugh again I need to be near you Gotta let you know, how I'm feeling You own my heart, and she's just renting Don't turn away, pay attention I'm pouring out my heart girl I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin', if you're not by my side Ohhhhhh I can't eat, I, I, I, I I can't sleep, I, I, I, I What I need, I, I, I, I Is you right by my side, I It, it, it, it It ain't your spit game, it's your dick game That got me walkin' round ready to wear your big chain I only argue with him when the Lakers on Other than that I'm gettin' my Marc Jacobs on Pussy game so cold, that he always seem to come back Cause he know that it be a rap, when I'm ridin' it from the back Wait, oh, let me see your phone, cause all them bitches is ratchet Don't let me get in my truck, cause all them bitches will catch it Wait, damn, there I go again I be trippin', I be flippin', I be so belligerent Man the shit that we be fighting over so irrelevant I don't even remember, though I was probably hella bent I, I'm not livin' life I'm not livin' right I'm not livin', if you're not by my side Ohhhhhh I can't eat, I, I, I, I I can't sleep, I, I, I, I What I need, I, I, I, I Is you right by my side, I }} Clean version References }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012